What is perfect?
by smiletime12345
Summary: Every one thinks my life was perfect before the other guy. But I don't even know what perfect is. -Bruce Banner When Tony's friend come with she give all the avengers perfect?
1. Chapter 1

i own nothing, everything belongs to marvel! only my oc and the plot is mine!

Prolog

POV Bruce

Every person has their quirks. With Natasha your couldn't mention fire, with Clint you didn't talk about the circus, with Thor you never talked ill of Loki, with Steve you don't mention Peggy, with Tony you never mention his father. All of the avengers tried to hide these things, and the team didn't notice. But one of the things I pride my self on is being perseptive, and if look closely you can see behind their masks that they where. But no one notices my mask.

They think that before the other guy my life was perfect, but I don't even know what perfect is…

Chapter one

POV Bruce

The whole team was eating together to have "team bonding" (note the sarcasm) in reality we we're all just siting there eating quietly. Even Tony had nothing say. That is till the drinks come out.

That's when the first chip in my mask, appears as my eyes go wide. But I quickly compose myself. Tony is not David he just likes to drink…

Then Tony drunk as can be goes on and on about his gorgeous friend that is now apparently coming next week.

"She is latterly the most beautiful girl in the world inside and out" tony slurs out

"She is victoria secret model worthy, no even prettier!"

I decide its time for me to step in to keep thinks PG. even though by the looks on all the guys faces they want him continue.

" Come on tony lets get you to bed before you pass out"

*Time skip*

As I lay it bed I can't help but think out this mysterious women that's coming, well only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Character description to Tony's friend

Name: Bella Katharina Williams

Occupation: Scientist, doctor, mathmitishon, model, fashion designer, and CEO of Children Having A Dream

Personality traits: extremely intelligent, kind, innocent, naïve, motherly, beautiful, determined, empathetic, caring, girly, calm, and charming

Eye Colour: Ice Blue

Hair Colour: Jet Black and curly

Skin Colour: Extremely Pale

Height: 5 feet

Built: Very slim, soft curves

Age: 20

.

(Imagine her with ice blue eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

POV bruce

I can't believe tony didn't tell us there was someone coming! So I'll be stuck with 2 Tonys! I swear I'll get grey hair if there were 2 Tonys!

Time skip

So todays the day tonys friend is coming, the day I have been dreding! That's when the elevater door opens and there stands the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!

. she was wearing

mom_set_im_innocent/set?id=113887245 she was stunning! Even prettier than betty! Wait did I just say that… yes I did she is prettier than betty. But I bet she has a boyfriend because a girl like that is what every guy wants. But all I want is to be able to call her mine.

Whoa, I don't even know her name I can't think like that! and even if i stood a chance no girl would date a monster. and also no way i could put her in danger. if the hu...the other guy cam out she would be clobbered! so i have to keep my distance to keep her safe!


	4. first impressions

Pov Bella

I'm so nervous to keep Tony's friends I mean what if they don't like me, what if they hate me! All these what ifs are swirling around in me head!

I hear the elevator go ding and I look around there is a woman with flaming red hair and pale skin who says her name is Natasha and medium height beside her is a blond hair blue eyed man and medium height who says his name is Clint, beside him is a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes who says his name is Steve, beside him is a giant man with long blonde and blue eyes who says his name is thor lastly there is a sky looking man with curly brown hair and brown eyes, he has an adorkable look! Snap out of it Bella he is out of your league! But he is really cute! The mystery man says his name is Bruce.

We all move to the living room and the man named Thor starts a conversation

"So fair midgardien where do you hail from?"

"Thor means where do you come from" explains Steve

"Oh, I from a small town in Canada called Roseau" I answer

"Really I've never heard of that" says Steve

"It's extremely small"

"So how did you meet tony?" asks Natasha

"I went to Harvard and my school brought in a mentoring program and I was assigned tony," I answered

"Sorry for asking but how old are you, you don't look old enough to have gone to Harvard?" asked Clint

"Don't worry I get that a lot, I am 20 years old and graduated from Harvard at 12" I answered

"That's quite the accomplishment," responds Bruce

"Thank you" I say

"So what do you do for a living?" asks Clint

"I am a Scientist, doctor, mathmittion, model, fashion designer, and CEO of Children Having A Dream and I do a bitt of acting"

"That's a lot for someone so young," says Bruce

"I like to be busy!" I answer kindly

I see tony look at his watch and say "its getting late how bout I show you your room?"

"Sure, it was nice meeting all of you! Good night everyone" I say with a smile

"Good night" they all respond.

When I get back to my room I unpack and organize my things, the I get into my pjs and as I lay down to go to sleep all I can thing about is Bruce.


	5. Chapter 6

POV Bella

I wake up feeling refreshed and ready for the day ahead of me. I look at the clock and see its 5am; I have always been an early riser!

I get up and have a shower then brush my teeth, wash my face and decide to get dressed. I put on a plain white t-shirt then tuck it into a bright magenta faired t-length pencil skirt. Then I put on a pair of white 4 inch heals (I'm short remember ) with bows on the toes. I hen put on my heart locket and charm bracelet. By the time done its 5:20, I'm ready for the day!

I go down to the main kitchen to start to cook breakfast and coffee for everybody, I make a large bole of fruit salad, then 50 pieces of bacon 30 pancakes, 20 waffles, fresh squeezed orange juice and smoothies, 15 fried eggs, a large bole of scrambled eggs and 10 omelets! Now its 6:00am, knowing Tony he won't be up till noon but I don't know about everyone else…

POV Natasha

I wake up at 7:ooam and I go to the kitchen expecting to be the first one up but as soon as I walk through the elevator the smell of delicious fool reaches my noes. I enter the kitchen and see a large spread of food, who made this? No one in the tower can cook.

"Hello Ms. Romanoff " I jump not knowing anyone was up

"Oh, sorry I startled you!" an a apologetic voice says

Someone steps out from around the corner and I see its Tony's friend Bella

"Don't worry about it, I just didn't think anyone else would be up, what time did you get up?"

"I get up at 5:00am every morning"

"Did you make all this?" I say

"Yes I hope its ok" Bella answers

She has just such an innocent and hopeful look in her eyes I just want to run over and hug her and protect her from the world. I had never felt that erg before. Normally I just want to hurt people, but now I feel like a protective big sister. It feels weird, but I want to protect her. Yes Natasha Romanoff the black widow wants to protect this girl!

"Its not ok, its amazing, nobody in this tower can cook!" I say

"Well I'll be happy to cook, it's one of my passions!" she chirps

It feels weird to talk to someone and not feel annoyed, but I like it!

POV Bruce

I wake up any look at the time and see its 7:30am I go to the kitchen to make some coffee and I see Natasha smiling, that's weird and its not her something bad is going to happen to you smirk, it's a genuine smile and then I see the angle its directed at, Bella. She looks even prettier than yesterday; I didn't know that was possible!

"Hello Dr. Banner" Bella says, her voice is like music to my ears!

"Hello Dr. Williams, please call me Bruce"

"Only if you call me Bella," she responds teasingly

We all fall into comfortable silence that is until Thor comes down at 8:00am

"GREETINGS LADY WILLIUMS!" Thor bellows

"Greetings Thor, and please call me Bella"

"OF COURSE LADY BELLA!"

"Thank you thor, would you like some breakfast?"

"I WOULD ENJOY SUCH MEAL!"

"Then help yourself, you to Bruce and Natasha. You must be famished!"

"Call me Tasha or Nat Bella," says Natasha

Did Natasha really just say that? Nobody is aloud to call her that not even Clint!

"I would be honored to, Nat" Bella says lovingly

POV Clint

I wake up and look at the clock and see its 9:15

I go to the kitchen and here laughing, that's weird its normally awkward silence…

"You know Clint its rude to ease drop" I hear a teasing voice said, but the voice isn't mocking me. Who is it? I enter the kitchen and realized I must of died and gone to heaven! There is so much food!

"Who made all his food?" I say

"I did, I hope its ok"

That's when I see the look in her eyes the same look I used to have, the look of innocence and hope. It makes me want to do anything to keep it there. I feel like I have to look after her like a big brother would to his little sister. This 1 girl is making Hawkeye the master assassin soft, and I'm ok with it.

"It's awesome, thank you!"

"My pleasure!" Bella says happily

That's when Steve walks through the door way

"Hello captain rogers," says Bella

"Hello mam, please call me Steve"

"Alright Steve, but only if you call me Bella, mam makes me feel old!" Bella says jokingly

"I wonder when tony will be up?" says Bella

"He'll be up in three, two…

"OK WHO SET MY ALARM!" yells Tony from the doorway

"One" I say

"WHO DID IT?!" yells tony

Oh no I'm in trouble tony is going to kill me! Or get Jarvis to do it!

"I did, I just wanted you to be up so I could spend some time with you. I'm sorry it won't happen again" I heard Bella say

I can't believe she just covered for me! She barely knows me!

"Oh, don't worry about it, its ok I would love to spend time with you Bella" Tony says, dare I say parentally!

I soon as tony turns away I mouth thank you to Bella and she mouths your welcome back.

I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!


	6. Shopping with Nat

POV NATASHA

"So Bella I was going to go shopping today for the party in 2 days, do you want come?" I ask her trying to move past the prank

"What party?" asks Bella?

"The one for you coming silly" says tony

"You didn't have to through me a party!" exclaims Bella

"Yes I did, and you cant cancel it missy! And don't worry its just cocktail formal" responds tony

"So is that a yes?" I ask

"Sure I'd love to!" Bella says sweetly

"That's great do you want to leave at in after breakfast?" I ask

"Sure what ever time works for you!" says Bella

"After breakfast it is then!" I say

"But you said you'd help Brucie bear and me in the lab" says tony, I see Bruce cringe when tony says Brucie bear.

"I will sweetie, after shopping I promise!" Says Bella like a mother would say to their young child

"And if you still have time can you come to the archery range and see me shoot?" asks Clint, while Bruce looks a little jealous! Oh somebody has a crush! He better not break her heart!

"Sure Hun!" says Bella motherly

"Maybe I could sketch you if you have time?" Steve asks shyly, and by the looks of it Bruce is jealous again!

"Sure pumpkin" responds Bella

"Maybe you could watch me practice with mjölnir" Thor says child like

"Sure think munchkin" says Bella. I look at the time and see its 9:30

"Are you ready to go shopping Bella?" I ask

"Yeah Nat, I'll just put my plait in the dish washer and grab a coat!" Bella chirps

"How come Bella can call you Nat but I can't?" Clint pouts

"Because I think Bella is cooler than you," I say straight faces as tony dies of laughter

As we walk out the door I realize we look like polar opposites I mean look at my outfit and look at Bella's outfit, were so different!

"So what stores do you want to go to?" asks Bella

" I would like to go to forever 21 and H and M" I respond

"Ok let's go to those stores first!" Bella says smiling

As we get in to Tony's porsche Bella asks something that surprises me

"Nat why are you being so nice to me? Tony said you can barely stand Clint and you have worked with him for years" asks Bella hesitantly.

"Because I genially like you, you are very innocent and kind and most people in the world are not like that, I just want you to stay that way… so if you'll let me, I'd like to be your be your non related big sister?" I ask afraid of rejection, I've felt so soft to someone I just met. If she rejects me I'll be crushed!

"I would love that, I am a only child so I would love a big sister!" Bella says lovingly and the hugs me, its been so long since someone hugged me, even Clint would never risk it! It felt weird, but it was nice for someone not to be scared of me!

Time skip (they are now at forever 21)

POV Natasha

As we walk into the store we both beeline towards the dresses. About 20mins latter we both have a bunch of dresses to try on

"You ready to try on? I ask

"Yep!" Bella responds

"If you want you can go first and I'll take a look at each dress you try on and then you can do the same for me after?" says Bella

"That's a great idea thanks!" I say

I tried on a bunch of outfits but none were perfect. That's when Bella hands me a dress and I try it on and its perfect! I love it! I step out and Bella bursts into applause!

"Its perfect, don't u think its perfect!" says Bella happily

"Its perfect! Now its your turn!"

POV BELLA

Natasha just stepped out and she looks perfect there is no way I'll look as good as her! But I just want to look pretty not gorgeous like her.

I try on a bunch of dresses but none of them are perfect! I come out looking defeated but them Nat just smiles and hands me a dress and its perfect! I come out and Natasha wolf whistles!

"You look awesome," says Natasha

"Thanks, are you sure I look ok?" I say

"You look gorgeous!" says Natasha

"Thank you," I say blushing

"Awww your blush is adorable" Natasha says lovingly thus making me blush more!

"Okay we have accessories and dresses, ready to go?" asks Natasha

"Yep lets go!" I respond

We pay for everything and then go to the we get in the car I realize I'm really tired from shopping but I promised every one I'd hang out! I have a long and fun night ahead of me!


End file.
